Precision Couple
by SmuttyFluffyGirl17
Summary: Brian was a cop but left that life behind to pursue street racing. One night he finds himself in a hot pursuit saving the legend Dominic Toretto who he has the hots for. Brian struggles to deal with his past as a cop and his present of being an illegal street racer. As the whole gang comes together, romance blossoms between the two and a Toretto Brian becomes... (LEMONS)
1. Chapter 1 (a massage)

Precision Couple

"Hey Spilner, want a beer?" Toretto called as I walked away.

"Sure" I started walking towards hi house as the bald man went inside. My eyes were glued to his ass the whole time.

It took me a minute to get up to the house considering I had just been shot at and almost blown up, my body was starting to feel the after effects of the night. When I entered the living room, it practically went silent and I could feel the venom seething from Vince. Man if looks could kill…

"Yo Dom, what's the buster doing here?!" Vince yelled as Dom turned around to look at him.

"The buster kept me out of handcuffs!" Toretto raged, "HE didn't just run back to the fort, the buster brought ME back!" With that Toretto turned his back, pushed passed me and up the stairs.

Not knowing if Dom was ok or not I followed him. I ran up the stairs and barged into what I assumed was Dom's room. He was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. Cautiously, I moved forward and placed my hand on his shoulder. I knew he was having a tough night; right now all he need was someone to be there for him. I sat there with Dom on his bed as he collected himself.

Finally he spoke, "Thanks for being here Brian, thanks for making sure I didn't go to jail,"

I nodded but winced slightly at the movement, an action that did not go unnoticed by Dom. "Hey, you ok?" He asked me, his voice laced with concern.

"Yeah Dom, I'm cool. Just you know sore from my muscles tensing while driving. Plus, you know there was that whole getting shot at thing," Dom just chuckled at this and shook his head.

"Turn around," Dom requested.

I shifted my position on the bed so that my back was facing Dom. Slowly his hands crept up my back and grabbed a hold of my shoulders. His strong, muscle arms and hands worked the knots in my back into mush. I felt like melting into his embrace as he got closer. His massage getting stronger as his face crept closer to the back of my neck. I could now feel his breath on my cheek but I was rendered speechless by his amazing hands working magic on my back.

"What are you doing Dom?" I managed to ask while turning my head to look at him.

"I'm giving you a massage Brian." He said innocently before he descended and his lips met mine...


	2. Chapter 2 (ride home)

My mind was racing with thoughts of had just happened, I stood outside Dom's front door trying to collect my thoughts. We had kissed; Dominic Toretto and I Brian O'Conner had just kissed. And you know what the most messed up thing about it had been; it was AMAZING. I stood there and thought back to that great moment.

**Earlier In Dom's Bedroom: **

I turned around in Dom's arms and kissed him back. At first I was a little shocked but that feeling soon went away as Dom's tongue licked my bottom lip. I moaned in pleasure and kissed him back with a new vigor. Our lips moved against each other in a passionate embrace, I wanted to never stop kissing him but the need of air was too great. We split apart gasping in the much needed oxygen.

I didn't know quite what to do in that moment, but I knew if I stayed things might start to get, well, naked.

"I should probably start to get home" I said.

"Yeah," he agreed, "I'll drive you home, why don't you wait outside and I'll be there in a min,"

So I walked outside and welcomed the fresh air.

**End of flashback**.

I felt as if I could spend the rest of my life kissing him, but there was something in the back of my mind that I still couldn't shake. He didn't really know me. To everyone down here I am Brian Earl Spilner, a street racer who went to juve as a kid for popping cars. What everyone didn't know was that I am Brian O'Conner, an ex special agent who was assigned to take down Toretto a couple years ago. That was when I seen Dom race for the first time; he looked so free. I missed that freedom and decided to give up everything I had for it. And so far, I'm not regretting that decision.

I shook my head and walked down his front steps when I heard the door open. Out walked Dom, oh so very hot in his brown leather jacket and black muscle shirt. He walked towards me and placed his hand on my back as we walked to a car in his driveway.

"So, whose car is this?" I asked when we got in, trying to break the silence.

"It's Mia's, my baby sister." He answered

"Yeah, I know who she is Dom, I did go to your store every day. Well, up until Vince decided he didn't like it anymore."

"He thought you had a thing for Mia, he likes her but I would never let him date my sister. Were you there for my sister, or do you just have a thing for really bad tuna?"

I laughed at his question, "Nah Dom, I wasn't there for your sister or the tuna, I went there for you…"

It seemed like Dom didn't know how to answer, fortunately for him we were on my street. It was unbeknownst to me how he knew were lived though.

"It's here right?" Dom asked.

"Um yeah, how did you know where I lived though?"

"I told you, I had Jesse look you up." Dom responded.

We got out of the car; Dom walked me up to the door and leaned against the frame. We kind of just stood there, staring at each other for what seemed like forever. Attempting to break the tension I said, "Thanks for the ride,"

I turned to unlock the door when I felt his had grab mine and pull me to him. Our lips met for the second time this night. Unlike our earlier kiss this one was sweeter and more emotional. It was also shorter, much to my disappointment. Our lips broke apart and Dom walked back to the car before he turned to me and said,

"You know you owe me a ten second car," And with that he sped off.


	3. Chapter 3 (get to know you)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Fast and Furious. This story is fiction coming from my imagination. I also posted this statement in my reviews section just so it can be seen by everyone.**

Dom's POV-

I woke up to sunlight filtering into my bedroom; it was a Saturday, which meant that it was garage day. The weekend is usually dedicated to my team and I working on our cars before going to some races. This morning however, all I could think about was Brian; his curly, blonde, hair and those deep, gray-blue, eyes. I didn't know whether to feel ashamed or not by how much I thought about him; it has been two days since I last saw Brian and I was desperate to know when I would see him again, when I would get to kiss his perfect lips again. 'Oh man,' I thought to myself, 'I am so hooked'

I was content just to lay here in bed forever thinking about Brian, that however I knew couldn't happen. A knock sounded at my door just as I had expected it to, no one would ever let me play hooky on garage day.

"Come on Dom, let's get this day going," Letty called through my door. She and I had a thing once when we were kids but that didn't last long when she discovered she was gay. I love her though, not romantically but I love her, I love all of my team.

Sighing I pushed my way out of bed before getting ready for the day. I put on my white muscle shirt with jeans and my blue, Toretto, garage shirt. Quickly I slipped on my shoes before running down the stairs and straight into my garage where I found my team waiting.

"Hey Dom, what's going on with you, you're usually the first one down here ready to work" Mia said as she came up to me.

"I'm fine Mia, just a late night." I reassured her.

I looked around and noticed Letty was already under the hood of her car with Jesse helping her and Mia had my car up and ready to be looked at. I was just about to get going on what I needed to do when a tow truck pulled up carrying probably what was the ugliest most beat up piece of crap I had ever seen. From behind it came Brian with a goofy smile on his face.

"I know what you're thinking Dom but just trust me on this. You want this as your ten second car, believe me."

"What the hell am I going to do with this Brian?" I was seriously worried Brian had hit his head or something.

"So are we supposed to like push this over the finish line or what?" Jesse asked as he surfaced from behind me.

"You know what just pop the hood, you won't be disappointed" Brian said.

Brian was right, we weren't disappointed. With a little work and some overnight parts from Japan this car would be a beauty.

"When you're not working at Harry's Brian, you are working in here. I want you here working on this car every day." I said to Brian smiling.

Brian's POV

I spent the rest of the afternoon in Dom's garage helping them figure out what we would need for the car. Jesse, Dom and I sat at the computer figuring out what we wanted to do. Letty was still under the hood of her car and Mia sat in the corner doing paperwork. It was about 5 or 6 o'clock when everyone started to shuffle out at Mia's announcement about ordering pizza or something like that. It was just Dom and I in the garage when he started to speak again.

"So how have you been doing?" He asked.

"I've been good, just busy working and trying to find you a car."

Dom nodded his head but it went back to silence after that. It was starting to get kind of annoying after a while before I decided that we should actually talk. How else were we supposed to get to know each other?

"Come on," I said to Dom grabbing his hand. I pulled him over to his car and opened the door for him to get in before I got into the passenger side.

"What are we doing in here?" He asked.

"We are both the most comfortable in cars; I thought what better place to get to know each other than in the one thing we truly share a love for."

Dom smiled genuinely before asking, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything…" I answered.

**Ok guys, I know not a very exciting chapter but you do need fillers to move the story along. This won't really be an action fanfic where they fight people like in the movies. This will be a slightly angsty, fluffy, smutty story. Lots of Lemons later to come! Anyways, I would like to ask you all to review. I want to know what you all want from this story. PLEASE REVIWEW!**


	4. Precision Couple- Chapter 4 (home)

**Disclaimer- I do Not own any part of The Fast and Furious series. (Warning, Smut scene ahead! No lemons though.)**

Dom and I talked for what seemed like hours; he told me everything about him and his family. He told me about how since he was a kid he was always in a car. Racing was both his and his father's life. I learned what an amazing father he had and how Mia, his little sister, was the center of his universe. I wish I had more to tell Dom about my life though. All he got to know about me was that I had a dead beat dad that was never around, I am an only child, and racing was the one amazing thing in my life…until he came around.

What I couldn't tell him though was that I was a cop and it was my job to take him and his crew down. I didn't expect him to just let that go, even though I did give up my whole career. I gave up pretty much everything I knew and was comfortable with for the life Dom lives and I am not ready to let that go.

We sat in silence for a while, just staring at each other and thinking. Somewhere in all of the talking our hands ended up intertwined and I couldn't help but smile at how complete I felt I this moment.

"Dom," I said finally, breaking the deafening silence.

"What?" He asked as quietly as he gazed at me.

"I used to be in a cage, not literally, but I might as well have in an actual one. My life was always about doing the right thing, being that good person that follows the rules and frowns on those who don't. I've been living my life according to the standards of other people and I made my career my family because I never truly had one," I said as I let out a shaky breath, "But when I was a kid and I met my buddy Roman who got me into the car scene, that was the first time in my life I felt any resemblance of freedom. But now, with you, I truly feel what it means to be free and happy, and to have someone who cares. And I know that I sound like a lovesick mad man, but I feel like I have finally found a home…"

Dom just stared at me, his gaze deep and intense. I knew that I sounded crazy, I didn't have to tell him I was a cop now because this already scared him away. I was about to shift to get out of the car when his hand landed on my shoulder and turned me back towards him. I thought he was going to say something like 'nice knowing you' but instead I was met with his lips.

Our lips moved against each other's in perfect synchronization; the kiss was deep and passionate and wet. Dom suddenly grabbed my legs and pulled me into his lap in the driver's seat. Our tongues battled for dominance as our hands roamed the other's body. I pulled away to breathe but Dom's lips just went straight to my neck. It was hot and sweaty and the car windows were starting to fog up. I moaned wantonly and the things Dom's tongue was doing on my neck should have been illegal. He bit down briefly and I bucked my hips; that was what finally detached Dom's mouth from me. He let out a deep guttural moan as I kept bucking my hips forward into his. Our lips found their way to each other and we continued to rut our hips. It wasn't long before we started to lose rhythm, our breathing became heavier, a scream was rising in my throat, and the coil in my stomach was about to snap -

"Yo Dom! Get in here, we have a situation!" Letty called from outside the garage.

Dom made a sound of disappointment and I rested my head forward on his shoulder breathing my own sigh of disappointment at my climax being unwillingly pushed away. Dom gently shifted me off his lap and got out of the car before helping me get out. We silently walked up to his door, our hands once again linked. We leaned into each other for a brief hug and a small kiss full of longing before we pulled away from each other and he said-

"You know I have always had people I considered family, but you are the first person outside of my dad and my sister that has truly felt like home. No, we haven't known each other long but for the first time since my dad died I actually feel like I have someone who gets me and my life. That says a lot Brian; it says that I am never going to willingly let you go…"

**I know, I know, please don't hate me for this chapter. Anticipation keeps you reading…I hope. Anyway, please review, Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5 (i'll always come back)

**Hey Guys! So I know it has been a REALLY long time since I last posted, which I apologize for. I had computer troubles, then life troubles, the school... and you know. Anyway, PLEASE keep reading. I will try to post as much as I can as regularly as I can! ;) Ps. I don't own any part of the Fast and Furious series!**

Brian's POV-

Dom and I walked into the house, our hands interlinked. The crew was sitting in the living room talking quietly, when they noticed us come in all heads turned and eyes were focused on our hands. I could see the small smiles and smirks on everyone's faces and I couldn't be any happier that they accepted my newly found relationship with Dom.

"What's going on?" Dom asked Letty.

She looked warily at me before suggesting, "Lets go in the other room."

Dom gave me a small smile and kissed me on the cheek before following Letty out of the room. I looked around at the people sitting on the couch and floor, before shifting my weight awkwardly.

"Come sit Brian," Mia pointed to the open seat next to her.

I did as she said and sat down on the couch. I glanced at the faces around me and inwardly groaned; the questioning was bound to begin anytime now.

Dom's POV-

"What's this all about Letty?"

She sighed and paced the room, "One of the shipments is late Dom, they are NEVER late!" She shout whispered.

"So what's the problem with that?"

Letty gave me a look of bewilderment before scoffing, "What's wrong with that Dom is that someone is on to us, we have to go check it out before someone gets some hard evidence and catches us."

My heart sunk, I knew what this meant; if the shipments were late that meant that the feds were changing the schedule to bait us in. The one thing I knew had been coming for a long time had finally arrived: we had to move.

"So lets go check it out, for all we know it could be coincidence." I said, trying to be optimistic.

"I agree, but what about Blondie out there? Huh? What are you gonna do if we have to move?"

My gaze shifted to the floor as I thought about what I was going to do. Letty was right, if we had to move ide have to figure out a plan. Could I ask Brian to leave his life here? Our relationship began less than 24 hours ago...

"I'll talk to him when I know for sure what's happening."

Brian's POV-

I was sitting on the couch at the Toretto's home getting the strangest 3rd degree of my life, when Dom walked in clearly looking conflicted. Letty followed quickly behind him.

"Ok guys, looks like we have some business to take care of. Brian," His dark eyes gazed into mine, "you are welcome to stay here with Mia while the rest of us deal with this business"

I got up and walked over to him, my mind racing with thoughts.

"What do you mean 'business' Dom?" I grabbed his hand again, "Las time I checked, your 'business' usually involves bullets and high speed chases!"

"It's nothing to worry about Brian, we can discuss it later, after I get back,"

"How do I know you'll come back to me?"

"Loom" he said, sweetly caressing my cheek, "I know we haven't been together for more than 24 hours, but I promise that I'll always come back to you Brian."


	6. Chapter 6 (need you)

** Lemon chapter! Btw: I do not own any of the Fast and Furious series!**

Brian's POV-

I did as Dom suggested and stayed at the house with Mia. We stayed up for what seemed like hours just chatting. It was weird but I felt like she was my own sister; we chatted and joked and tried to forget the worry we saw in each other's eyes. It had been at least five hours since the team left when Mia decided to head up for the night. I was tempted to wait in Dom's room but didn't know how weird that would have been. Somewhere along the line of waiting I fell asleep on the couch, my heavy eyes finally closing.

I was awoken later by people bustling in through the door. I quickly shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Yo Dom, look at the snowman there" I heard Vince say.

I then heard shuffling from the front door and to the couch before strong, thick arms picked my up bridal style.

"You have to tell him Dom, tonight." Letty stated.

'Tell me what?' I thought, still faking sleep. Dom carried me up the stairs and through a door before my body was placed on what I assumed was his bed.

"Brian," he said softly while gently shaking my shoulder.

"Mhphmm," I said, pretending to wake. "Hey Dom, what's going on?"

"Hey there," his voice was so deep and comforting, "I have something I need to tell you. The way we make our money is by robbing cargo truck, however it seems like the police finally have a major lead."

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"It means we have to move, we are thinking about Europe. Mia has always wanted to go to Italy. It would be temporary, just until this blows over. But Brian, I need to know, will you come with us?"

I stared deeply into Dom's eyes before replying. "I haven't known you long but I'd go anywhere with you!"

With that said Dom's mouth hungrily attacked mine. Our lips moved together as our tongues entered into an exotic dance. Our lips consumed each other's, while our tongues danced and played. My hands ran all over Dom's body. Feeling the ripples and muscles underneath his clothes.

"Oh God, DOM!" I shrieked as his mouth descended onto my neck.

He sucked and bit hungrily while shifting onto my lap. Our hard erections rubbed against the other through our jeans. I bucked my hips furiously against his, seeking that delicious friction. His hands caressed my clothes body before moving to my shirt and literally tearing it off. His muscles flexing against my body as he flung the scraps of my shirt across the room. His lips never left my skin; his tongue swirled around my neck while his teeth gently scraped and bit my sweet spots.

"Ugh!" I moaned as I continuously gyrated into his erection. "Dom, clothes off now!"

He moaned in agreement before getting off of me and stripping completely. I followed his suit. Our bodies now completely exposed to the other. I knew that I had a very satisfying cock, standing at 8 inches long 1.5 inches wide. But Dom was packing with a 9 inch long 2 inch wide cock that was red and dripping precum from the tip. I almost orgasmed looking at his naked, sweaty body and his leaking Dick.

"I need you," I whispered frantically.

Dom practically pounced on me, his ferocity making my own cock leak tremendously. He sat on the bed and pulled me onto his lap; our naked erections getting delicious friction as the precum lubed us. Our mouths met In a wet hungry battle while Dom reached over and grabbed something from his night stand. He handed me a condom which I took but them threw across the room. Dom had a look of confusion on his face.

"Duck me bareback daddy,"

He groaned wildy at my comment before lubing up 3 fingers and shoving them in at once. I screamed in pain and pleasure. Dom's thick fingers drove in and out of me, scissoring every once in a while. This sweet torture continued for what seemed like hours before he pulled his fingers back out and shoved something MUCH larger back in.

"AHHHH!" I cried out as his big cock pounded in and out of me. I bounced wildy in his lap, my arms wrapped around his neck, our sweaty bodies pressed against one another.

He drove me further and further to the edge as his cock rammed in and out of my ass, the notice of panting, groaning, any the slap of our bodies was the only thing that could be heard. 'Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop' was all I chanted in my mind as his large cock filled me up. We continued for at least another our, our muscles sore, and our erections about to explode with cum. Dom pumped and pumped and pumped and pumped until we could no longer take it. Dom came, screaming my name and I followed a moment later screaming

"YESSS DADDY!"


	7. Chapter 7 (yes daddy)

**So again I must apologize for never updating, but I loves those who are still sticking with me, thanks much! btw: I do not own any part of the Fast and Furious. **

Brian's POV-

I woke up to sunlight streaming through the window, I was sprawled across Dom's naked chest and his muscular arms wrapped across my body. I sat up and groaned at my stiff and sore muscles as I tried to stretch. I looked over st Dom's sleeping form, his gorgeous tanned body was layed out in display for me. I couldn't believe this god was all mine. It sounded crazy but I was falling for the guy, like seriously falling for him, but the crazy part was I barely eve knew the guy personally and now I am moving across the world for him.

Not wanting to wake Dom, I slowly tried to maneuver myself out of bed and towards the bathroom. The only problem: bathroom was in the hallway, and I was very naked. I searched around the room until I found my boxers, pulled them on, and made my way to the bathroom. Once in there, I washed my face and my hands before deciding I should just shower. I peeled my boxers off and jumped into the spacious shower before turning the water on.

The hot water felt glorious on my sore body as I stood there. I couldn't help but think to last night, Dom's mouth, his tongue, his dick... My own dick was standing erect just at the memory, it throbbed as I thought of Dom thrusting in and out of me. I couldn't help it any longer, I closed my eyes, leaned against the wall, and began to touch myself. I was in pure bliss while I thrust myself into my palm, I didn't even notice I wasn't alone anymore.

"Starting without me?" Dom's deep voice cut through my cloud of pleasure, there he was naked and wet in the shower with me.

I quickly stopped what I was doing and looked away. "Sorry, couldn't help myself"

Dom stepped forwards and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips, "No need to be ashamed, just as long as I was your motivation."

"Of course it was you," I said before leaning back in for another kiss, this one was much more passionate.

Dom, sensing my urgency, brought our hips and dicks together before jacking us both off in his giant hand. His rough mechanic hands drove my nerves crazy. We moaned in unison, the feeling of his hand and dick against mine was so intense and I whispered, "Don't stop daddy". Dom grunted and continued jacking for a few more thrusts before we both came with a yell.

We both leaned against each other in the shower, panting, as Dom said, "So, you got a daddy kink..."

My face flushed with embarrassment and I groaned, hiding my blushing cheeks in the crook of his neck.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed," he said kissing down my neck, "I like it," he whispered before licking my pulse.

I groaned wantonly as all the blood in my body went straight back down. Dom looked down before looking back at me and raising an eyebrow, "Do you want me to fuck you, Brian?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yes," I breathed out.

Dom turned me around and pushed me against the shower wall before lightly smacking my ass, "Yes what?"

"Yes daddy..."


End file.
